Ne me dis jamais
by Hopeless-Bab
Summary: Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me laisser, pourtant, aujourd'hui, je tente de réaliser la promesse que je t'ai faite à mon tour. Tu n'as pu tenir la tienne, je tiendrais la mienne. Je l'aimerais, ses mots que je n'ai pas su te dire, je lui dirais...


Ne me dit jamais...

Encore un souvenir de toi qui m'effleure, je tente de le chasser de mes pensées dans une tentative vaine.

Cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne cesse de me remémorer nos moments passés et ma tête bourdonne, tellement d'images qui me reviennent.

Et je ferme les yeux pour ne plus les voir, mais elles me pourchassent dans un dédale où je me sens perdu.

Cela fait deux jours que je ne suis pas sorti de mon lit, de notre lit, les couvertures sont froissés, mon bas de pyjama me colle, ma vessie me supplie de la soulager, et mon ventre grogne de mécontentement mais je n'y fais plus attention.

J'ai entendu plusieurs fois la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir mais je n'ai pas réussir à aller ouvrir. Je ne veux voir personne, je veux seulement fermer les yeux et me reposer.

Aucun sommeil ne me parvient et j'en tremble, j'aimerais réussir à rêver.

Les cauchemars sont récurrents même lorsque mes paupières ne sont pas closes.

Et je vois, blesser, les larmes coulant le long de tes joues si pâles. Ton bronzage que j'ai si souvent caresser disparaît peu à peu, laissant place à cette peau laiteuse que je frôle sans réellement saisir.

Mon portable reste désespérément éteint, j'ai peur que tu m'aie oublié, j'ose à peine croire en cette vérité.

Me vois-tu en cet instant ? Si déprimé, si délaissé.

La fraîcheur de la nuit s'immisce doucement dans cette chambre, la fenêtre encore ouverte dont je n'ai pas le courage de fermer. La brise chasse ton odeur des draps que je ne me suis pas résolu à changer.

Pourquoi ai-je si peur de me rendre compte que tu n'ai plus là ?

Mes amis, tes amis, m'ont sollicité pour que je vienne à ton enterrement, mais je ne m'en suis pas senti capable non plus.

Je les ai délaissé, tout comme ils ont fini par le faire à leur tour.

Seul mon meilleur ami tente de me faire remonter la pente.

Tu m'as fait promettre de ne jamais lâcher prise. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'y soumettre. J'aimerais tellement être entre tes bras, sentir tes caresses sur ma peau fébrile, goûter à tes lèvres si me dévorent.

Tout ceci me manque, mon corps te réclame, il veut être encore aimer.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, elle s'impatiente d'entendre à nouveau ses mots doux dont tu avais pris l'habitude de me murmurer.

Un énième avertissement et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'accéder à la salle de bain, endroit de tellement de souvenir savonneux.

Et j'éclate en sanglot, je me sens tellement misérable sans toi, la honte me submerge, je ne suis plus qu'un légume desséché.

J'ai peur d'affronter la réalité et de me retrouver seul.

Toi, tu étais toujours là pour m'épaule, me rassurer, me faisant promettre de ne jamais oublier tes mots.

Tu sais que je m'en souviens encore parfaitement ? Cependant, je n'arrive pas à les appliquer. Suis-je tellement si anéanti et inutile ?

Je n'ai pas su dire que je t'aimais, de tout mon être, je n'ai su t'aimer comme tu le méritais.

Et je sens la géhenne des regrets s'écouler lentement dans mon corps.

Je me noie dans mon chagrin, les draps désormais mouillé me rappelle que je ne suis qu'un raté qui ne désire qu'être aimer.

Je le vois, ce n'est pas toi, mais il fait parti de moi, il sourit tristement, je comprend qu'il m'en veuille, et j'aimerais être capable de m'excuser mais je n'arrive plus à parler depuis que tu es parti. Mon mutisme le dévaste et malgré mes tentatives, aucun son ne s'échappe.

J'ai essayé, devant le miroir recouvert de buée, de prononcer quelques mots mais tout mes efforts sont resté vains.

Je t'aimais, tu sais ? Mais, je l'aime également et je me sens égoïste de le voir être auprès de quelqu'un comme moi. Je connais ses sentiments, je connais les miens également.

Je t'ai promis de ne jamais te mentir, et je te l'ai avoué, avec beaucoup de peine mais tu as su me pardonner et accepter que deux hommes prenaient place dans mon cœur.

Pourtant, il était l'unique que tu n'as pas réussi à remplacer. Mes sentiments étaient sincères, j'ai appris à te connaître, à te chérir, mais j'aurais dû te le montrer, le mettre de côté. Mon cœur me faisait mal, je me senti horrible de vous infliger mon trouble.

Indécis, je l'ai gardé auprès de moi et je me suis lentement laisser aimer par toi. Tu t'en doutais mais tu ne disais jamais rien.

Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais en faire la moindre remarque, tu étais si merveilleux, si compréhensif. Le savais-tu au moins que je t'aimais sincèrement ?

Mes larmes dévalent encore, mouillant ton oreiller que je garde contre moi.

J'aimerais être capable de ne pas t'effacer et d'avoir enfin le courage de l'affronter.

Je ne suis qu'un lâche qui a préféré fuir cette folie sentimentale qui me tiraillait pour me cacher dans tes bras.

Ses mains me caressent les cheveux dans un geste si doux que je redouble mes pleurs. Je me sens si bien quand il est près de moi.

M'autoriseras-tu de me laisser bercer dans ses bras ? Serais-ce une trahison de ma part ?

Ses lèvres effleurent ma tempe et il me demande calmement de me décaler. Je fronce les sourcils, je n'y arriverais pas, je me sens bien trop faible.

Ses bras me soulèvent avec attention et viennent me déposer dans le fauteuil que tu avais tant voulu mettre dans la chambre, pour m'observer des heures le soir lorsque je dormais.

J'avais trouvé cette envie ridicule avant de fondre devant tes yeux brillant de tendresse.

Tu m'aimais et j'en étais comblé, je n'ai juste pas su t'aimer en retour.

Je l'observe changer les draps, en prenant soin de ne pas changer ton oreiller.

Mon regard se perd à nouveau par la fenêtre, des frissons me gagnent, il faut que je me ressaisisse.

Je me souviens d'une dernière promesse que tu m'as fait dire avant de clore les paupières.

'Promets-moi de le laisser t'aimer.'

Et malgré tout les remords, je ne peux pas renier ta dernière requête. Je dois continuer de vivre, pour moi, pour toi, pour que 'nous' s'ancre au passé et que je ne t'oublie pas.

Un murmure, je n'arrive pas à projeter plus fortement ma voix, j'espère juste qu'il m'entendra et je le vois se retourner, la mine surprise.

Je tente un sourire que je sens désastreux avant de lui demander muettement de me prendre dans ses bras.

J'ai besoin de lui à mes côtés, j'ai besoin de son amour pour m'en sortir.

Mes souvenirs avec toi resteront insaisissable aux yeux des gens, ils seront notre secret que je garderais précieusement dans mon cœur.

En deux partie, l'une sera toi, l'une sera lui, les deux ensembles, je me sentirais enfin vivant.

Il s'avance vers moi, un doux sourire en coin déposé sur ses lèvres. Je le sens qu'il est heureux que je parle enfin. Il s'est inquiété, n'a pas cesser d'espérer, continuant chaque jour de prendre soin de moi.

Je me rappelle de ce message sur mon répondeur que l'une de nos amis m'avait laissé. En colère, elle m'avait averti que par ma faute, il avait quitter son travail. Il n'avait pas voulu me laisser seul, pas la moindre seconde éloigné de moi.

Les premiers jours, je l'ai ignoré, puis détester, passant ma colère et ma douleur sur lui, avant de pleurer sur son épaule avant de me réfugier dans mon monde, dans ce monde où tu es encore là. La peur, le doute, le chagrin, je n'étais qu'un lâche.

Aujourd'hui, je veux pouvoir aimer sans le regretter, dire ses mots sans faillir avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau trop tard.

Accomplir la promesse de m'ouvrir. Et je me serre contre lui, il m'emmène dans mon lit et je le sens s'éloigner. Ma main, dans un geste inconscient, s'accroche à son tee-shirt et il me regarde, l'air interrogateur.

Je le supplie de rester auprès de moi, de m'enserrer contre son torse et de ne plus jamais me lâcher.

S'exécutant, il s'allonge à ta place avant de m'enrouler contre lui, son front posé sur le haut de mon crâne, je me sens si bien. Pour la première fois depuis que tu n'es plus là, je sens mon cœur battre à nouveau.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et hume avec délice son odeur qui me bouleverse. J'affronterais mes sentiments, je l'affronterais, je te le promets. Où que tu sois, regarde-moi, regarde ce que tu as réussi à accomplir. Je t'aime, tu sais, et cela ne cessera jamais.

Mon corps collé à lui, je lui murmure ses mots que j'aurais tant aimer te dire également.

Et je sens ses propres larmes coulés silencieusement, il semble soulager, heureux et ses mains s'appliquent à me faire comprendre qu'il m'aime en retour.

Je sais qu'avec Sasuke, je serais bien, je saurais reprendre pied et continuer à vivre pour nous deux.

Je t'avais fait promettre de ne jamais me dire adieu. Et je sais que nous nous retrouverons, ce n'est qu'un au-revoir.


End file.
